


They're Doing What?! (DISCONTINUED)

by TheSuperSanninShipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora won't let her wife live this one down, AnD Finn is here too!, And semi dirty jokes, And yes AU where social media is a thing in Etheria, Attempt at humour, Deal with it (:, F/F, F/M, Guys Noelle needs to give us the movie we deserve, I always leave the important tags last idk, It's really bad ik, Look at the desc cuz I can't tag to save my nan's life, Oh! And also mild language, S5 spoilers, Their child is so cute I can't, guys Tiktok shouldn't be a thing istg, idek what Catra was thinking tbh, takes place yrs later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperSanninShipper/pseuds/TheSuperSanninShipper
Summary: After long hours of attending boring princess meetings, Adora & Glimmer couldn't wait to go their family and just relax!Adora expected to find her lazy wife, Catra sleeping peacefully with their adorable 9 year old child Finn. As they always were.Glimmer expected to find her goofy husband, Bow and just as goofy son Archie to be working on some quirky, new inventions. As they always were.They both were wrong.Horribly.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Finn & Archie (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to my first She-Ra fic!
> 
> I just binged the whole show and istg Catradora has become my new religion
> 
> Noelle Stevenson and the cast really did an amazing job with the show and I hope (I'm going to raid her house if she doesn't) makes a she-ra movie!
> 
> It's what our moron & and cat-girl deserve I can't lie.
> 
> *Heads-Up*
> 
> To all ya'll tiktokers (Or whatever you call yourselves) Know that I do NOT in fact have tiktok AT ALL so I DO NOT in fact know what the hell I'm even writing
> 
> My sister helped me with the dances & how to describe them so shout out to her ig lmao
> 
> Obviously everything remains the same except the characters are aged-up with children & social media is a thing okay? Okay. We're good.
> 
> Enjoy this cringe work!

The embodiment of She-Ra and Queen of Brightmoon walked along the halls of Brightmoon Castle, side by side. It had been their home for so long now, they both could walk around every inch of this place with their eyes closed.

Unfortunately, They had come back from a near five hour princess meeting that lead up to to them going nowhere with plans on how to improve Brightmoon and it's antiquated walls. So there was no need to feel nostalgic.

Specifically so, It was a long day for Glimmer more than her blonde best friend.

Here Adora was, groaning and ranting about how the meeting was way too long and how she needed to pee desperately. 

And here Glimmer was. Doing her very best to refrain herself from teleporting her best friend right in the middle of the Whispering Woods and leaving her there.

I mean don't get her wrong, Glimmer loved Adora with every inch of her being. She was her best friend. Her sister from another mister. And nothing less.

But there where just those days where Adora could Not.Stop.Talking. 

And it drove Glimmer up the wall.

So, To stop her eye twitching from becoming worse, She swiftly changed the subject to her best friend's only weakness.

"Say Adora," Glimmer started, turning to her friend with her infamous smirk.

Uh Oh. The blonde knew that look very well, The walking glitter only used that look when she would tease her about-

"You know, Me and Bow aren't all that busy today... We can look after Finn whilst you and Catra go and...Enjoy yourselves."

The devilish smirk only grew wider when Adora's face went blood-red and eyes dangerously close to popping out.

_Mission accomplished._

"W-What!? Glimmer don't say stuff like that! Y-You, Ugh!"

The stuttering mess of a blonde started walking faster to their destination and crossed her arms. _Why did Glimmer always tease her like this? What did she do to deserve this?_

Feeling a tad bit bad, Glimmer walked faster to match the pace of her friend but the smirk didn't disappear.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just teasing. It's just hilarious to see you freak out like this!" The Queen Of Bright Moon explained, half joking.

Adora glanced at her for a split second, before uncrossing her arms and letting out a semi-angry huff. She couldn't stay mad at her best friend forever, after all.

"It's alright Glimmie," Glimmer frowned at the new nickname, which made Adora grin. _Maybe we should switch this game around..._

"Maybe Catra and I should look after Archie for you and Bow, so you know...Ya'll can-"

The embodiment of She-Ra then proceeded to make inappropriate hand gestures in which made Glimmer blush ten times harder than the blonde did.

_Don't drop her in the woods Glimmer. Don't do it, you'll regret it later._ Glimmer kept chanting in her head. Though she was so, so very close. So instead she settled with a scoff and turned her head away to hide her painfully obvious blush.

"You're so damn immature Adora! Honestly..."

But of course she had to hear a few snickers which only added fuel to her flame of rage.

_Don't drop her, Don't drop her, drop her-_

She felt a comforting arm wrap around her shoulders. The rage decreased by a hair.

"Aw, I'm sorry but do you see what it's like now?" Adora really had the audacity to keep her shit-eating grin whilst apologizing. She wasn't sorry wasn't she...

_If only she could see what Glimmer was thinking._

The walking sparkle managed to ebb most of her rage away with a simple scoff and turned back to her best friend.

"Yeah, Yeah okay I forgive you. Even though the apology was total BS anyway."

Even an idiot could tell right away that the blonde was trying her very best not to smile at her friend's language, For her expression tried and failed to turn serious.

"Drop the language Glimmie." Adora deadpanned. Finally let out her laughter after hearing a loud face-palm from next to her.

"One, Drop the nickname or I'll drop your behind in the whispering woods like I've been contemplating for the past 5 hours now. Two: Adora like, you literally swore a bunch of F-bombs when we left the meeting. At least I abbreviated mine?"

This only made Adora's laughter grow louder. Oh, How she loved her best friend.

"We're just amazing parents aren't we Glimm-er." The blonde made sure to emphasize on the 'er' just to satisfy the glittering woman.

Glimmer leaned into Adora's side and let out a content sigh.

"We sure are dude, We sure are."


	2. Discontinued...

  
  
  
Sorry, Discontinued!


End file.
